


Lay me down easy, let me understand

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Field Trip, Frottage, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is most definitely not in love with his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me down easy, let me understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Cathy](http://liamforstyles.tumblr.com/) and [this](http://media.tumblr.com/e6f3365f489a651ccc5af791ee7001ca/tumblr_inline_mghssubeZQ1qe1hg7.jpg) is how I picture Liam and Harry in it.

Harry can feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he’s never flown before but he’s not going to say out loud that he’s actually scared. Because he’s not, definitely _not_ afraid of flying. Liam’s fidgeting next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet and picking at his fingernails.

“I’ve never flown before.” He says, now biting at his cuticles.

Harry feels relief flood over him, “Yeah? Me either.”

They’re making their way down the airplane aisle and the people in front of them are slowly finding their way to their seats.

“It’s not that bad,” Perrie says from behind Harry, “you can hold my hand if you want Hazza.” She’s teasing him but just slightly.

“Thanks for the offer Pez, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Once they’ve settled into their seats, carry-ons safety stowed away, Harry can feel his anxiousness rolling heavier. Perrie’s to his right, fiddling with Zayn’s ipod, who’s next to her. Liam’s on his left, picking at the inseam of his jeans and he looks just as nervous as Harry feels.

“Harry?” Liam asks, “Would it be weird if I wanted to hold your hand?”

Something shifts in Harry’s stomach at Liam’s words but he swallows around the feeling and merely smiles, “Nah, it wouldn’t be weird Liam.” Harry offers his left hand, palm up and he can hear Liam let out a sigh of relief.

“Kay good, cause I was gonna grab at you whether you said okay or not.”

They’re in the air for almost thirty minutes when Liam finally lets go of Harry’s hand.

+

The hotel they’re staying at is fancy, probably the fanciest thing Harry’s ever stepped foot in with its high ceilings and spacious rooms. He and Liam are bunking together and as soon he drops his suitcase on one of the beds he looks over at the window. They’re on the fifteenth floor and overlooking central park and Harry understands now why this trip cost him an arm and leg.

There’s a knock on the door that adjoins their room with Perrie and Jade’s and Harry can hear the two of them laughing before Liam even opens the door. Zayn’s with them of course and Harry eyes the bottles before anything else.

“I brought a little present from home.” Perrie says, flashing the two bottles of vodka at the both of them and Harry starts smiling.

Harry’s hesitant for a moment because they are in the states and he’s only seventeen but Liam’s smiling at him, and he squeezes his shoulder, “Come on Hazza, I think I hear that vodka calling your name.”

+

The room’s spinning slightly now and Perrie’s bubbly laugh is ringing around in his head. The happy couple are on what Harry deems as his bed, her head in Zayn’s lap and he’s running his fingers slowly through her thick hair. Jade’s back in her room, having drank too much too fast and Perrie promptly put her to bed. Liam’s a solid weight along his side, arm around Harry’s waist and cuddling into his side

This is the thing that Harry loves about Liam drinking, he’s extra lovey when he’s a bit intoxicated. He’s always been touchy with Harry but that’s due to the fact that they’ve been best friends since they were three, but when he’s drinking, he’s more of a limpet if anything. Harry likes it, to say the least, makes him feel warm and fuzzy and well part of that might be the vodka it’s just nice. He’s always been a cuddler.

Liam grumbles into his neck, shifting a bit before he’s warmth leaves Harry and he’s standing up.

“Liam,” Harry whines, dragging out the m.

“Need the toilet Hazza.” Is all he says before he’s shutting himself in the bathroom.

Harry’s eyes follow Liam’s figure and he stares at the door long after it’s been closed. “You don’t think he’s gonna be sick do you? Maybe I should check on him.”

When he glances back over, Perrie’s smiling, this knowing smile and Harry gets skeptical quick. “What?”

“I’m a little mad you didn’t tell me.” She says, sitting up and letting Zayn’s fingers fall from her hair.

“Didn’t tell you what?”

She rolls her eyes and Zayn whispers something that sounds an awful like _he’s always been thick Pez you shouldn’t be surprised._

“I’m mad that you didn’t tell me you fancy Liam, I’m your best friend Harry, I’m little put out.”

Harry falters, a retort on the tip of his tongue and yet he can’t get the words out. “I – I – no – I – what?” he briefly acknowledges how guilty that makes him sound.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about darling, Liam’s well fit and you two would be cute together.”

Harry can feel the heat starting to paint his cheeks but he blames that on the vodka. That reminds him. This conversation has sobered him up rather quickly and he’d like to go back to happily buzzed. He takes a long pull from the bottle and fights past the bite at the back of his throat as he swallows.

Perrie gives him an understanding smile and Harry doesn’t like that. She doesn’t understand, because she thinks Harry _fancies_ Liam and that is absolutely the most ridiculous thing Harry’s ever heard. It’s not that Liam’s a guy because Harry’s known for quite some time that he definitely plays for both teams. It’s just it’s _Liam_ , with his crinkly eyes and strong arms and pouty lips and he’s so strong, he can hold Harry down, he’s done it before and… well no. Harry’s doesn’t fancy Liam, end of.

Liam chooses that time to rejoin them, flopping down on the bed Harry’s still rested on and Harry bounces a bit as Liam’s weight shifts the bed. “I wasn’t sick if that’s what you lot are thinking, I can hold my liquor.”

Zayn laughs, crawling off the bed and pulling Perrie up with him, “Well, I suppose it’s that time, see you in the a.m. boys.”

Harry can’t find sleep that night. He tosses and turns and he can’t slow his mind down. He doesn’t understand why Perrie can think that, because well yes Liam is obviously attractive but it’s just – no, he’s not into Liam like that. He’s not.

“Hazza?” Liam murmurs and Harry can barely hear it over his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t sleep.” Liam replies and Harry knows what Liam means. He swallows around the voice telling him _this_ is why Perrie thinks he likes Liam and pulls the sheets off his body before stumbling over to Liam’s bed. Liam’s already got the covers pulled down and Harry crawls in quickly and settles down as Liam nestles into his side.

“Night Harry, love you.”

Harry’s heart stutters in a way it hasn’t in years, “Love you too.”

+

The next day is filled with tourist type activities, they visit the museum of modern art, the empire state building and Harry has his first experience with deep dish pizza. He knows now what all the fuss is about.

“It’s like an orgasm in my mouth,” Niall says and yeah, Harry definitely gets the synonym.

He’s been yawning all day, having slept barely five hours since they had a wake-up call at seven and Perrie keeps giving him these insinuating glances because Liam’s been yawning as well. It’s ridiculous, because what does she think she’s implying? That Harry dropped to his knees and gave Liam the best blow job he’s ever had? Well joke’s on her because that was only a dream.

Harry’s never even thought about sucking Liam off. Well besides that time two years ago when Liam had broken his right arm and couldn’t do shit with his hand, let alone wank, until the damn cast was taken off. Harry never acted on it though because he was fifteen and he figures it was a bit presumption anyway. And okay so he’s had a few sex dreams about it. He’s seventeen for fuck’s sake, what does the world expect of him? To be a saint?

He’s exhausted when they finally make it back to their room later in the evening. Niall and Louis have followed Liam and Harry into theirs but once Harry lies down he can’t bring himself to focus on the conversation, his eyes are already slipping shut on their own accord. The bed shifts as Liam stretches out next to him.

Harry forces his eyes open, because he wants to just relax and talk with the boys but his body is fighting him.

“Go to sleep Haz,” Liam says, reaching forward and carding his fingers through Harry’s curls and how is Harry supposed to say no to that? He hums softly before cuddling into Liam’s body, sticking to his side like glue and letting the feeling of Liam’s fingers put him to sleep.

+

Someone’s cooing and giggling. Fingers are rubbing against his scalp and he’s warm, cozy and he’s not sure if he actually sighs or just mentally. More giggling now. It’s shaking through his haze of sleep and then there’s a deep rumbling of a chuckle and he’s fully awake now.

“You two are so cute together.” Perrie says fondly.

“Piss off, I was sleeping until you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

That deep rumble shakes through Liam again and Perrie giggles into Zayn’s shoulder. The room’s too bright when he opens his eyes but he can make out the blush that’s lingering on Liam’s cheeks and that – that doesn’t make sense.

He wants to say something, ask why, because it can’t be because of what Perrie said. He doesn’t though, doesn’t ask and just stretches out his long limbs before taking hold of the vodka bottle Perrie’s wiggling in front of him.

+

Harry’s eyes are heavy, warm and fuzzy around the edges and he’s wondering why every night of this trip so far he’s been drinking. He’s also wondering how Perrie has a never ending supply of vodka in her bag.

“Mary Poppins.” He muses, because it’s the only logical explanation.

“What?” Liam and Perrie both ask.

“Pez, you’re Mary Poppins, pulling vodka bottle after vodka bottle out of your magical bag.”

Laughter erupts around him, Liam curling in on himself as Perrie throws her head back, Zayn’s smiling, full mouth and giggling quietly. He smiles to himself, he loves hearing them laugh, loves making them laugh and Liam’s eyes are crinkling and well, Harry especially loves that.

He feels eyes on him as he watches Liam wipe tears away from his lids and as he looks over Perrie’s smiling again. He rolls his eyes, ignoring her suggestive stare and takes another drink.

“We should play truth or dare.” She says and Harry’s mouth actually drops because what is she playing at? He’s this close to telling her to sit on a cactus when Liam agrees and he’s always been absolute shit at saying no to Liam.

He huffs in defeat and watches as Perrie’s eyes dance with amusement and he needs to be more drunk for whatever she has up her sleeve.

It’s predictable at first, and in all honestly if it weren’t for the vodka Harry would have pulled out a long time ago.

“Alright Perrie, your turn.”

“Harry,” she says and Harry responds easily with dare but as soon as he sees the look in her eyes change he knows he’s put his foot in his mouth.

“I think you and Liam should kiss.”

Harry’s sure he looks comical because he feels his eyes have bugged out of his head, his mouth dries up and he coughs once to try and hide his nerves. He glances over at Liam and Liam is _smiling_ , a twinkle in his eye and Harry barely has time to keep up as Liam’s hands grab hold of his jaw and he’s leaning in.

“Ah!” Perrie interrupts just before they kiss and Harry looks over at her as best he can because Liam’s still got a hold of his face. “Not just a peck, you guys do that all the time, I mean a _real_ kiss, tongue and all.”

Liam huffs, “So particular.” But is otherwise completely unfazed by this new guideline and Harry doesn’t understand because he’s having a bit of a panic attack.

Liam’s lips are soft and warm and he tastes like vodka and it’s the best kiss Harry’s ever had. It’s tentative at first, lips moving together in this perfect harmony before Liam’s tongue licks across his bottom lip. He melts into the touch, opening his mouth submissively to Liam and moaning into Liam’s mouth when his hand drops to Harry’s waist, squeezing and pulling him in.

Someone clears their throat dramatically and as much as Harry doesn’t want it, Liam pulls away.  Liam’s face is slightly flushed, lips puffy and Harry’s stomach flips in response because _he_ did that. Liam smirks when he catches Harry staring and winks before looking over at Zayn and Perrie.

Harry flushes, nibbling on the inside of his cheek anxiously as he looks over the pair on the other bed. Perrie’s self-satisfied grin could blind a person and Zayn’s doing his best to stop laughing. Harry wants to kick him in the dick.

“Well then, I think my work here is done.” Perrie says.

Zayn winks before hauling her off the bed and heading towards the door, “Use protection kiddies!” he hollers over his shoulder and Harry groans his embarrassment into his hands. The door clicks softly but Liam is giggling and Harry dares to look up at him.

Liam looks fond, biting at his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide. His eyes are darker, a bit glassy, his cheeks are splotchy and his lips are _so_ red that Harry wants to kiss him again, make them redder and puffier and push him down on the mattress, or be pushed down on the mattress, he’s good either way.

Liam snorts, “Why don’t you tell me what’s really on your mind Haz.”

 _Oh_ apparently he’d said that out loud. He opens his mouth to apologize but Liam’ lips cut him off and yeah, he’d rather be doing this anyway.

“I didn’t think you’d want to kiss me.” He mumbles against Liam’s lips and he kinda wishes he wouldn’t have because now Liam is pulling away.

“Why?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know, ‘cause we’re best friends and I just assumed you weren’t into me like that and well I’ve been telling myself for years that I wasn’t interested in you because it made things easier.”

Liam leans in, placing a light kiss to Harry’s neck and Harry’s breathe catches in his throat. “Can I tell you something?”

Harry merely nods.

“I asked Perrie if she’d dare you that, I got sick of waiting.”

“Oh,” Harry whispers, “Bit presumptions aren’t you?”

“Worked didn’t it?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Liam chuckles but complies none the less and Harry lets himself get lost in the feeling of Liam, his lips and skin and smell. It’s heady, his better judgment slipping away because he’s been denying himself for years that this is exactly what he wants. He whines high and long in the back of his throat when Liam’s teeth dig into his bottom lip and before his brain catches up he’s climbing into Liam’s lap, fingers digging into Liam’s hair.

Liam groans in response, dropping his hands down to squeeze at Harry’s arse and Harry’s hips jump forward. The contact against his groin fries his brain because Liam _is hard too._ He doesn’t know how to properly react because he’s not sure what page Liam is on, if he plans on getting off tonight or just ignoring their hard ons for the rest of night (Harry’s not sure he can now that his attention has been brought to it).

“Liam,” he gasps, pulling away slowly, “we can slow down if you want.”

“No.” Liam simply replies before purposefully rocking his hips up and Harry sucks in a sharp breath as the sudden pleasure rolls over him. Liam pulls his shirt off quickly before grabbing at the hem of Harry’s and pulling determinedly. His hair gets frazzled as the neck line catches in his curls and judging by the look in Liam’s eyes he likes the disheveled style.

Harry leans in, licking against Liam’s pulse point and smiling as it jack-rabbits under his tongue. He presses his palm flat against Liam’s ~~strong sculpted perfect~~ chest and pushes until Liam takes the hint and drops down onto his back. He stands up then, shuffling out of his trousers before working open Liam’s fly and discarding his as well.

“C’mere.” Liam beckons, voice gravelly and a tad bit raw as he shifts up the bed.

He climbs back up Liam’s body and lets the slow grind of their tongues and cocks eat him alive. He doesn’t push Liam, doesn’t try to hurry things along because as far as he knows, Liam’s never been with a guy and not that Harry’s some expert, he’s just probably got a bit more experience in that department and he’s going wait for Liam’s signal to move further.

Liam’s hand finds its way to Harry’s arse again. His fingers dig into the flesh and Harry whimpers into his mouth. “Like this yeah?” Liam says, lips rubbing against Harry as he starts guiding Harry’s hips against his own.

“Yeah,” Harry breaths, dropping his head and resting his forehead against Liam’s shoulder as the heat coils and collects in his groin. In another mindset, Harry hates coming in his underwear, the sticky, uncomfortable feeling isn’t worth it, but here, now, with Liam underneath him the desires too strong to be bothered with petty details. Besides, the chances of this being a onetime deal are none and Harry decides that they’ll ease into things slowly.

“God Harry, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Liam says, opening the gap between his thighs to fit Harry better and he wraps his leg around Harry’s waist. Harry tries to voice his agreement but all that manages to escape his throat is a gasp. The new position doing wonders to the friction against his cock and as he starts to circle his hips down, Liam mewls, pushing up against him harder in response.

Liam whines suddenly, long and low before he’s fumbling to push a hand between their bodies. Harry pulls up as fast as he can and nearly swallows his tongue as Liam shimmies out of his pants before doing the same to Harry’s. He grips tight at Harry’s hip, bringing him back down before wrapping his large hand around both their cocks.

Harry’s hips stutter, moaning into Liam’s flesh as Liam’s hand brings them closer to release.

“Liam – I – close.” He mumbles, teeth scraping over Liam’s collarbones.

“Yeah, fuck Harry.”

Liam sets his teeth firmly into his bottom lip and goes still for a moment before coming, moaning around the grip his teeth have on his lip. He goes limp underneath Harry, hand trying but failing to give Harry what he needs. Harry weaves his hand between them and pushes Liam’s hand away before wrapping his fist around his dick and stroking firmly.

“God Harry, you look so hot like this. Come, come for me, I wanna see how you look when you do.”

Liam’s words affect Harry harder than he’d like to admit and with one final flick of his wrist his he curls in on himself and is coming across his and Liam’s stomach.

He falls to the side of Liam’s body, the covers cool underneath his overheated body and smiles as Liam curls towards him and places a sweet kiss to his sweat mated curls.

An urge flutters in his stomach as they lay there, pushing and growing. It bubbles up from deep in his throat, crashes over him in waves until he’s drowning and the only thing he can do to save himself is say it. “Liam, I love you.”

He thinks he should feel embarrassed, nervous, scared, anything but what he’s really feeling. Relief flows through his veins though. As Liam smiles, crinkly eyes and all, and repeats the words back to Harry and kisses his lips softly he sinks into the feeling and lets the sensation of Liam’s body against his own bring him to sleep. 


End file.
